


They like you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Of course.
Relationships: Edgar Bones/Gideon Prewett
Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151795
Kudos: 1





	They like you

Our tale begins in Edgar Bones and Gideon Prewett's shared house. They're discussing how Edgar's first time meeting Gideon's siblings and parents went.

Edgar smirked. "Your sister Molly seemed keen."

Gideon sighed. "Mol is a little bit wild, but you'll get used to it after a while."

Edgar smiled. "Well, I liked her energy."

Gideon said, "She seems to like you."

Edgar nodded and went on, "Your brother Fabian seemed rather... formal."

Gideon laughed, "Ah, Fab is just like that. He's harmless really."

Edgar asked, "Do you think your parents like me though, Gid?"

Gideon beamed, "Of course they like you, why wouldn't they? What's not to like?"

Edgar grinned. "Well, I love you too."


End file.
